Unbelievable
by mereditholiver
Summary: How could it have happened? What does it mean and where does it leave them?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith Oliver. Please don't hate me for this story. I don't hate any of the characters, but this was the way the story worked out. -mereditholiver

Meredith walked into the kitchen of her brother's house the following morning. She hadn't slept at all the night before and she was eager for coffee. She had hoped it would all be a dream when the sun came up, but it wasn't. Meredith had left and she was in Tommy's house. Meredith could always count on Tommy. The two of them were as different as night and day, but their connection as twins was their's alone and no one could take it away from them.

Tommy had always been there for Meredith and she knew he would be there for her now. Meredith knew she was going to have to give an explanation to her brother. She could handle questions from Tommy, but she didn't think she was going to be able to talk to her husband ever again Catching him with another woman was shocking, but catching him with Katherine had been an even bigger shock.

Tommy and Katherine had dated until college and real life had called. Tommy went on to earn his PhD and Katherine became a star of the ballet. When she returned to Angel Grove and sought out Meredith and Tommy in Reefside, Meredith was hoping Tommy's heart would be healed. He was still pining for Kimberly and Meredith hoped seeing Kat might bring Tommy out of his shell. Sure enough, Tommy and Kat were causally dating. Then Kimberly came to town. She had found Meredith and called her. Meredith was so excited to have her best friend back she couldn't wait to let Tommy know.

When Tommy and Kimberly had become reacquainted, it hadn't taken long for them to get back together. This, once again, left Katherine on the outside looking in at the group. Meredith and Kimberly still considered her a friend, but they were now living the lives they had wanted since high school. Meredith was marrying Rocky and Tommy and Kim were reunited.

Apparently, Katherine blamed Meredith for ruining her chances with Tommy. She was steamed that Meredith had told Tommy Kimberly was back and introduced them, even though he had been dating Katherine.

That's when Katherine devised her plan.

Meredith loved Rocky. She and Rocky were so sweet they could be worse than Tommy and Kimberly in her eyes. She decided that, if she couldn't have Tommy, she'd take Rocky. Rocky was married to Meredith when Katherine set out on her plan of seduction.

***Like I said, I'm not trying to do any Kat-bashing. It's just the way the story turned itself. Believe me, I had no idea the way it was going to go until I started writing it.***-mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing but Meredith and this plot.

Meredith was working long hours during her residency and sometimes didn't see Rocky but five minutes during the day before he was rushing off to the dojo and she was heading to bed or the hospital.

Katherine used this to her advantage.

She stopped by the dojo one night when she knew Meredith was at the hospital.

"So, Meredith is working again, huh," she said, in her sweet voice, her accent thicker than normal.

"Yeah. I really hate that she works so much, but she's fulfilling her dream. I'm really proud of her," he said.

"But you must be neglected. I mean, a great looking guy like you spending all that time alone with no one there to comfort you, must be really tough," she said.

"I'm not alone. Meredith's with me and I hang with Tommy a lot," he said.

"Look, since Meredith isn't here and she's working all night, why don't we check out Adam's band. They're playing at the Cybercafe," she suggested.

Rocky had planned to attend Adam's concert and if Katherine was going, it made sense for them to go together.

"Sounds good," he said. "Want to meet me there? I still have to shower and change."

"Sure, I'll meet you there," she said.

He followed her out the door and locked up the dojo. He hopped into his Jeep and headed home to change. He called Meredith on her cell, hoping she would answer. He couldn't hide his disappointment when he got her voicemail, _"This is Meredith DeSantos. Please leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks! And Rocky, I love you, too."_

Meredith carried her personal phone at work and used a hospital issued pager when she was at the hospital. Rocky smiled when he heard the message and left one of his own, _"Hey babe. Just wanted to say that I've left the dojo and I'm going to the Cybercafe to see Adam play. I'm meeting the rest of the gang there. I wish you were here. I'd skip the concert, but Tommy and Katherine were asking me to go. I love you, too, babe and I'll see you in the morning."_

Rocky pulled into his driveway and walked into the house. He headed upstairs to the bathroom and showered and dressed before he left to meet everyone at the café.

Meredith listened to the message from her husband for the thousandth time. She always smiled when she heard his voice, but it also made her long for him even more. Her pager sounded and she went back to the ER. Her last year was almost finished and then her life could be her own again.

*Nothing good can come from this.***-mereditholiver


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and the plot.

The café was filled with people; all anxious to hear Adam's band play. Rocky quickly found Tommy, Kim and Katherine. Tanya and Aisha joined the group just after he did.

"Billy's coming. He was working on an experiment and didn't want to leave it until it was done. He shouldn't be long," Tommy said.

"Trini and Jason are at home with the new baby, so I doubt we'll be seeing them," Kimberly said.

"Zach's on his way. He got held up in traffic," Zach's girlfriend, Aisha said.

"So, how's my sister," Tommy asked. He'd seen so little of Meredith lately he was going crazy. He was so used to his sister being right there, that this residency thing was driving him nuts. He couldn't imagine how Rocky was handling things.

"She's good. She's tired, but she's got a week off in four days, so we're taking off and not telling anyone where we are. I want some alone time with my wife," Rocky said, feeling the longing in his heart for his wife.

Before anyone could say anything more, Adam's band stepped to the stage and began to play. Rocky wasn't sure when it happened, but someone started buying shots during the show. He wasn't going to drink, but Katherine had reminded him that he was alone tonight and that Meredith would want him to have fun.

He quickly lost count as he and Tommy were both matching each other shot for shot.

Kimberly decided she should take her boyfriend home before he made a fool of himself and Katherine offered to drive Rocky home.

Zach, who was a bit drunk himself, helped Billy and Adam load Rocky the passenger seat of his truck. Katherine headed toward Rocky and Meredith's house.

When Katherine pulled in the driveway, Rocky stumbled from the truck. He wanted to go upstairs and fall asleep on his bed, only waking when Meredith came home.

Katherine followed him inside, Rocky was so out of it, he didn't even notice. He kicked off his shoes and started taking off his shirt as he stumbled up the stairs.

Katherine closed the front door and locked the deadbolt. She couldn't believe how her plan was taking shape.

She had only been to Meredith and Rocky's once, but she remembered where their bedroom was and followed Rocky up the stairs.

He stumbled into his bedroom and Katherine heard rustling, which she assumed was him removing his clothes. She heard him in the bathroom and snuck into the room. She quickly found Meredith's robe hanging on a hook by the closet. She took it down and quickly shed her clothes and put on Meredith's robe.

Rocky came out of the bathroom and noticed Katherine for the first time. In his inebriated state, seeing Katherine in Meredith's purple robe, caused Rocky to think that Meredith was home.

He stumbled toward her and she came closer to him. She sat down on the bed and beckoned to Rocky.

Needing no other invitation, Rocky quickly joined her on the bed. Rocky, so out of it he didn't know this wasn't Meredith, started kissing Katherine and started to peel the robe from her body. Katherine responded. She couldn't believe she was going to be this lucky. She would get to sleep with Rocky and ruin Meredith's life.

***Told you nothing good could come from this. What's going to happen? Keep reading. ***-mereditholiver


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith.

Meredith signed out her last patient for the night. She had covered for several other residents during the last few weeks that getting off early tonight and getting the next few days off before their big vacation wasn't too difficult.

She climbed into her car and headed for home and long overdue time with her husband.

She pulled into the driveway. She parked next to Rocky's truck and headed into the house.

She unlocked the door and took off her shoes. She set her purse on the side table and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

She heard noises as she climbed the stairs, but couldn't place them. She saw the light from the bathroom peeking out of the door. She looked through the crack in the door and saw something that broke her heart.

Her husband was making love to Katherine. Meredith backed away from the door and fled as quickly and quietly as she could out the door to her car. She started the car and headed to the one place she knew she would be safe, Tommy's.

Rocky, having finally given into his drunken night, snored on his bed. Katherine, still naked from her romp with Rocky pulled the blanket up around herself and cuddled close to him, just in case the sight of them naked in bed didn't give him the idea. She feel asleep, happy that her plan went well and now hoping she could pull the rest of it off.

Meredith burst through Tommy's kitchen door. Kimberly was sitting at the counter reading a magazine and enjoying a soda.

"Meri, what the hell," she said, noticing her expression.

"Rocky…. Katherine… OUR BED," she screamed.

Kimberly stared at her best friend for a second before it dawned on her what she was talking about.

"Rocky and Katherine were together in your bed," she translated.

Meredith just nodded her head. "I don't understand," she said.

Kimberly shook her head.

NOW the drinking had become clear. Katherine had suggested the shots to Tommy and Rocky. Katherine must have had a plan.

"Meri, I think you should know that Rocky was pretty drunk when I left him last night. Tommy's snoring now because he was so out of it when we got home," Kimberly said.

"So what, being drunk causes you to fall into bed with a…a…bitch," she said.

"Katherine took advantage. You know she's always been mad that you told Tommy I was back in town," Kimberly said.

"I'M the one that got Katherine and Tommy back together. I'm the one that convinced my brother to give her another chance. If I had had any idea that you were coming back, I wouldn't have done it. I never wanted Katherine to get hurt. Why would Rocky do this to me," Meredith questioned Kimberly before bolting to the guest room of Tommy's house. Kimberly went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of pajamas for Meredith and knocked on the door.

"Here. You're stuff is still in the guest bath, so help yourself. Tommy will probably talk to you in the morning," Kimberly said.

Meredith nodded a thank you to her best friend and shut the door. She went into the bathroom off the guest room and turned on the shower. As she stood under the hot spray she could do nothing, but cry.

***Poor Meredith. I still can't believe I'm letting this happen.*** -mereditholiver


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and the plot.

Rocky awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. He couldn't believe he had drank so much and knew he was in for it for the rest of the day. He wanted to curse his brother-in-law for encouraging him, but he decided that if Tommy felt as bad as he did, that was good enough for him.

Rocky then noticed the weight in the bed next to him. Hoping it was his wife, he turned over only to be faced with a horrible reality. The woman curled up next to him wasn't his wife, it was his brother-in-law's ex-girlfriend.

Rocky tried to remember what happened last night, but it was all a blur. He assumed that since he was naked in a bed with Katherine that the improbable had happened: he had cheated on his wife with Katherine and he knew Meredith would never forgive him.

He jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him he sat on the closed toilet and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe what had happened and he had no idea how to fix it.

Katherine stirred in the big bed and realized she was alone. Looking at the time, she figured she had better get dressed and get a ride back to her car so she could get home and see how the aftermath of last night played bathroom door was shut and she assumed Rocky was in there. She smiled at the thought.

"Rocky, are you ok," she asked through the door.

Rocky opened the door to see Katherine wrapped in the bed sheets and leaning against the wall.

"What the hell happened last night, Kat," he demanded.

Katherine was taken aback by his harsh tone and she couldn't believe he was being this vicious toward her. The Rocky she knew had never said a harsh word to anyone.

"What do you think happened? I drove you home and you invited me in. I guess Meredith's left you alone for far too long because you were so eager," she said in a sweet voice.

The tone made Rocky want to vomit. While he was washing his face he started to remember bits of last night. "I didn't invite you to my bed. YOU invited yourself by dressing like Meredith. You were wearing purple. You convinced Tommy and I to drink and then you took it upon yourself to ruin my marriage. Tell me this, Kat, if Kimberly had not come, would you have tried that stunt with Tommy. God, I can't believe I fell for your caring routine. Why would you do this to your friends," he asked, brushing past her to get clean clothes.

"Why would I do what? Try to ruin Meredith's life? She ruined mine, Rocky. Meredith is not the sweet and innocent person you like to think she is. She got Tommy and Kimberly back together when he and I were still together. We were making great progress and were talking about marriage, until your little miss perfect had to bring back Tommy's true love. Ugh. How can you stand her being so self righteous all the time? She spends long hours with Jason. That doesn't drive you crazy," she asked him."Look, Jason and Meredith are friends and they happen to be working their residency together. I can't believe that you have that much hatred and venom in your soul to do this to someone. Get dressed. I took the liberty of calling you a cab, so you have probably ten minutes before it gets here. Get the hell out of my house and stay the hell away from my family you crazy bitch," Rocky warned before locking himself in the bathroom to take a shower.

Katherine felt like crying. She thought Rocky might be slightly glad to have spent the night with her. She should have known that Rocky would always return to Meredith no matter what had happened. She gathered her clothes and slipped them on before heading back downstairs. She opened the door to the knocking cab driver and got in and had him drive her back to her car. She silently cried in the back of the cab and thought about how she had ruined her entire life in the name of revenge. The cab driver dropped her off at her car and drove away. She assumed Rocky had charged the cab ride when he called for the ride. She got in her car and headed toward her apartment, not knowing what to do, but feeling really guilty about what she had done.

***About time someone felt sorry for what they did, besides the author.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character and the plot. Enjoy!

Tommy awoke with an awful headache. 'Damn you, Rocky,' he said to himself. Though it wasn't all Rocky's fault, it felt good to blame someone else for it.

He rolled over and found Kimberly's side of the bed was empty. Wanting to see her and apologize for his behavior he pulled himself out of bed and walked into the hallway. He noticed the guest room door was open and the bed look used. He wondered if Kimberly had slept in the guest room because of him. He was eager to apologize when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He walked down the stairs and saw his sister. Even in his hungover brain he knew something was seriously wrong. It was eight in the morning and Meredith looked like she'd been crying. He wondered what she was doing at his house so early when she should've been home with her husband.

"Kimberly, Meri, what's going on," he said as he wandered into the poured Tommy a cup of coffee and handed him two ibuprofen. Tommy swallowed the pills with the coffee and sat down on the stool. He was directly across from Meredith.

He started picking up on little things she did. She was wringing a napkin in her hands and holding on to her coffee mug, but not drinking it. Something huge had rocked Meredith's world.

"Meri, what's wrong," Tommy questioned his sister.

Just then Meredith's cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller id and sent the call to voicemail. Tommy noticed it was Rocky that had called and Meredith had ignored him. That's the first time he knew of that Meredith had ever willingly ignored her husband. Just when he was about to speak, the phone rang again. This time Meredith turned the phone off, tired of hitting ignore every five minutes.

"Meredith, he has no idea where you are. He doesn't even know you know," Kimberly said.

"Know what? What in the hell is going on, Kimberly," Tommy asked, his anger showing in his voice.

"Meredith spent the night here last night," Kimberly started."I'll tell him. I convinced some residents that owed me favors to let me start my vacation a bit early. I wanted to come home and surprise Rocky and spend a bit of time alone with him without anyone knowing I was home. I came home after he got back from the café. I went upstairs and caught him having sex with Katherine in our bed. Need any more information," she asked her brother, on the brink of tears.

Tommy's face got red and both women could tell he was processing what had been revealed to him.

Tommy's kitchen phone rang and all three had a good idea who was on the end. Kimberly got off her seat and answered the phone."Hello," she said, keeping her voice neutral.

"Kim, thank God. Have you seen Meredith? The hospital said she was off duty and she's not answering her cell. Is she hanging with you and Tommy after her shift," he asked.

She looked at Meredith when she spoke. "You're looking for Meredith? Well, yeah she's sitting here having coffee with Tommy. She must have left her cell in the car. I'm sure she'll be home in a little while. Talk to you later," she said before hanging up the phone.

***What's Tommy going to say? Or what's he going to do? Will he break into the protective big brother mode and go all ninja on Rocky? Read to find out.***-mereditholiver


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and this plot.

"Why did you tell him that," Meredith questioned.

"Because I really don't think he knows what he did. I think you need to go home and talk to him about it. Do you honestly think Rocky would willing cheat on you," she questioned.

"Doesn't matter. He did. How can I ever trust him again," she asked.

Tommy sat in silence as he listened to both of the women in his life. He agreed with Meredith about not trusting Rocky, but he also believed that Rocky would never willingly cheat on Meredith. Tommy believed that there had to be an explanation. He wanted to kill Rocky for what he had done to Meredith, but he thought Meredith should talk to Rocky before making any big decisions.

"Talk to him, Meri," Tommy said.

Meredith looked at her brother. "Did you hear me? Rocky had sex with Katherine. KATHERINE! How can you tell me to go talk to him after that," she shrieked.

"Look, I would love nothing more than to call Jason and have the two of us teach him a lesson, but I think there has to be some kind of circumstance behind this. Rocky was pretty drunk last night," Tommy said.

"Katherine might have been planning that and using it to her advantage. I don't know if you noticed, but she has been getting her hair with darker highlights so it looks more like yours. If Rocky was drunk and Katherine wore something you might have, it's possible Rocky, in his state, thought she was you," Kimberly said.

Meredith sat down on the stool. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had come expecting support from her brother, but instead she was getting the opposite. They wanted her to talk to Rocky about what happened.

"I wanted some support. That's why I came. I can't trust anyone," she said, grabbing her phone and purse and rushing out the back door.

She got in her car and pulled out onto the road, not knowing where she was going. She pulled into a parking lot near a small diner and went inside. She ordered a cup of tea and a pastry. She pulled out her cell phone and turned it on, seeing dozens of messages on her voice mail, probably all from Rocky. She ignored the alert and called another person in her contacts. "Hello."

"Hey, I'm so sorry to call, but can you escape for a bit and meet me at the diner down the street from your place," Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said.

Meredith continued to drink her tea, relieved that the diner was relatively quiet for a weekend morning.

Twenty minutes later, Jason Scott walked into the diner and headed toward the booth Meredith was occupying.

"What's wrong," he asked. He ordered a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich. "I told Trini I was meeting you for breakfast. I was up with the baby, so I hadn't eaten. So tell me what's wrong."

"How's my name sake," Meredith asked, trying to keep from revealing the reason for the meeting quiet a bit longer.

"She's good," he said, smiling at the thought of his daughter. Trini and Jason had named their daughter after their two best friends. Jason and Meredith, despite having dated seriously in high school, remained close friends. Jason and Meredith attended medical school together and spent a lot of time studying. They were in the same residency group, but Jason was given two weeks off when his daughter was born. Meredith and Jason no longer had romantic feelings for each other, but cared deeply about each other as friends. He and Trini had agreed to name their daughter, Summer Anne, after Meredith and Kimberly. Meredith couldn't believe he had done it, but it meant a lot to her.

"Now, I know you. What is wrong," Jason prodded, sipping his coffee.

"I got Patrick to cover the rest of my shift last night since I covered for him last weekend. Anyway, I have that time off coming up so Rocky and I could go away. I wanted to surprise him, so I got a few of the other residents to agree to come in and cover for me since I've covered for everyone more than once. I went home and went upstairs to see Rocky. I heard something and looked through the crack in the door and saw my husband in bed with Katherine. I ran out the door and went to Tommy's. Now Tommy and Kimberly are trying to get me to confront Rocky because they believe that he was too drunk to know what happened and that Katherine probably planned the whole thing," she said. The waitress brought Jason's breakfast and Meredith a refill on her hot tea. Her stomach was upset and she figured the stress of the last twelve hours was manifesting itself with stomach trouble.

***What's Jason going to do? Why is Meredith sick? What's Meredith going to do?***-mereditholiver


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and this plot.

Jason took a bite of his sandwich. Meredith knew the look. He, like her brother, had a distinct look when he was processing information.

He took another sip of coffee and looked at Meredith.

"I agree with Tommy," he said, taking another bite.

Meredith's jaw hit the floor.

"Why," she asked.

"Because. Trini has always suspected that Katherine would try something to get back at you because she has always felt you ruined her relationship with Tommy. Tanya told Trini before the baby shower that Katherine was seething with anger and jealousy at you for what happened. Tanya said she was worried about what Katherine could do. Trini told her to tell you or at least tell Rocky, but I guess she thought she could keep it from getting out of hand. Guess she was wrong," Jason said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me," she asked.

"I don't think anyone thought she'd go so far as to get your husband to sleep with her. Now, I don't think Rocky's blameless, but being drunk and with a woman as conniving as Katherine, I don't think he stood a chance. She tried trap Tommy before, but your brother figured out her game. He thought when she left for England that she would change. I thought she had. Look, you need to tell Rocky what you saw. You both have to deal with this together. Rocky's the right guy for you. I realized that when you two got engaged in medical school. I knew you and I were meant to be friends and I'm so glad that we are because Trini and I got together and have Summer. We're much better friends, you were put here to be with Rocky, Merideri," he said, calling her by her nickname he'd given her in high school. "Rocky's your forever. Despite this bump in the road."Meredith took a drink of her tea and let Jason's words of wisdom wash over her. She loved Rocky with everything she was and, despite the hurt she felt over the betrayal, she hoped they could talk about it and move on with it.

"OK. I'll go talk with him," she said.

"That's my girl. Now I'll buy your breakfast and you get home and talk to Rocky. He's got to be worried sick by now. Call if you need anything. I'm back on rotation Monday, so I'm sure I'll cover some of your shifts while you're on your well deserved break," he said.

Meredith got up and kissed him on the cheek. She loved Jason like another brother. She could talk to him about anything and he could talk to her about anything. It was a unique relationship that benefited both of them and their spouses. She headed out the door and got in her car. She called Tommy and said she was heading home. He told her that Rocky had called several more times worried about what had happened to her.

***Meredith's heading home. What's going to happen when she's sees Rocky?***-mereditholiver


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and this plot.

Rocky started calling Meredith's cell phone when Katherine left. She should have called him, but he was getting worried. He knew her phone was off because it rang, then went to voicemail. Then it went straight to voice mail. He had no idea where his wife was or how he was going to explain what happened, but he needed Meredith.

He called Tommy's house and discovered that she was with him and Kimberly. Meredith would be home soon, Kim assured him and he was relieved. He went upstairs and took his clothes and the sheets from the bed and threw them in the wash. He was getting himself some juice when his cell phone rang. He hoped it was Meredith, but was disappointed when the id read, 'Jason.'

"Hey man, is everything OK," Rocky asked. Jason usually called Meredith's phone or the house phone so it was a bit unusual for him to call Rocky's cell.

"Look, Meredith is my best friend and I love her like a sister, so I don't know why I don't just come over there and kick your ass. I only hope that Tommy doesn't decide to do it because I might have to join him," Jason said."What are you talking about, Jase," Rocky asked.

"Meredith came home early last night and caught you in bed with Katherine. Now, I'm hoping it was because you were so drunk you weren't thinking straight and that she is truly as psychotic as I think she is and not that you actually wanted to throw your marriage away for a one night stand," Jason said.

"Oh my God. That's why she's not home. Jase, you have to believe me. I would NEVER cheat on Meredith, at least not willingly. I was so drunk last night I didn't know what I was doing. I hadn't been with Meredith in two weeks. We'd seen each other but she was always too tired, but I never pushed. I guess Katherine got me feeling really depressed about it and Tommy and I got drunk. She put on Meredith's clothes and I thought it was her. God, what kind of husband am I if I can't tell how my wife feels next to some imposter. I wouldn't blame Meri if she left me," he said

Jason heard the remorse and pain in Rocky's voice and knew he was sincere. "Meri's on her way home and I think she'll listen. Just let her talk and you agree to whatever it is she says," Jason advised.

"I will. I don't need you and Tommy mad at me. I'll make things right with Meredith, no matter what. I love her too much to hurt her," he said."I know Rocko. Call me if you need anything," Jason said before ending the call.

Rocky sat down on his couch and again buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

Katherine looked out the window of the airplane. She was headed back to Australia. The horror of what she had done wasn't going to leave her if she stayed in the US. She purchased a one-way ticket home and left without saying goodbye. She doubted anyone would miss her.

***Katherine is gone. Rocky is feeling the pressure. *** -mereditholiver


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Meredith arrived at her house. Everything was just as it was last night. She grabbed her purse and the small bag she had stopped at the drug store to purchase and headed inside the house. She opened the door and was amazed. The entire house had been cleaned. There were scented candles all around and there was a dozen roses in a vase by the door. Meredith smiled, despite her mixed feelings. She picked up the card by the vase and read what her husband had written to her,

"_I know I'm sorry isn't going to be enough, but I am sorry. I love you more than life itself and am beside myself with what I've done. Please believe I would never have done that if circumstances had been different but it doesn't change that it was done. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you and want to spend my life with you. Please, tell me you will give me that chance. Love always, Rocky.'_

Meredith started crying. She knew her husband wouldn't have done that if he had been in his right mind. She was going to forgive him, but she was going to take some time trusting him. 'Rocky," she called into the house.

"Babe," he replied back, questioning that she was actually home.

"Yeah. I'm home."

Rocky ran down the stairs and wrapped his wife in his arms. He started crying when she wrapped her arms around his waist because he knew she was home.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry you got hurt," he said.

"I know. I talked to Jason and Kimberly and Tommy and they got me thinking that you wouldn't have done that on purpose. I know Katherine was planning to do something. Apparently everyone suspected that she hated me, but they didn't think she'd go this far. I forgive you, Rocko. I might need some time, but we WILL make it," she said.

Rocky kissed her and noticed the bag on the table.

"What's that," he asked.

Meredith had completely forgotten her trip to the drug store.

"Oh, yeah, I need to go and do that," she said.

"Do what," Rocky asked.

"On the way home I got to thinking about the symptoms I've been having. I'm a doctor so I should have figured it out sooner, but I think I'm pregnant. I'm going to take the test to be sure," she said.

"Pregnant? We might be having a baby," he said.

Meredith nodded.

"Well, let's go," he said, dragging her to the bathroom.

"You wait out here," Meredith said.

Rocky paced in the bedroom. Meredith came out the door and Rocky looked up at her. She held the pregnancy test in her hand and looked at him.

"Well," he said.

"I'm not pregnant. Guess the stress of my job is getting to me," she said.

Rocky could tell she was disappointed. He was too, but he didn't want to make Meredith feel bad.

"Well, if we're still going away on vacation, guess what we get to try for, if you want," he said.

"I think it's exactly what we need," she said.

"And if we make a baby, then it is meant to be. If not, we'll keep trying until we get it right," he said, smiling at her.

Meredith nodded at her husband and kissed him. Despite the pain she had felt last night, being with him felt right to her.

She was going to forgive Rocky. She broke off the kiss and looked around the room. Rocky had taken the bed out of one of the guest rooms and put it in their bedroom.

"I took the bed to the garage. The thrift store people will pick it and the mattress up tomorrow. We can go and buy a new one or leave that room empty for now. I thought it would be a good idea to not remind you what happened," Rocky said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said.

Rocky started kissing his wife and soon they had forgotten everything else but each other and fell back on the bed. Making good on their promise to start on a family.

***And there you have it. I'm thinking of a sequel, so if you would like to see one, let me know what you think of this one. Who knows what direction that one will find itself. J*** -mereditholiver


End file.
